


Moondrops

by Missy



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Folktales, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When the moon is full, she goes to the swamp to beg for her man's foolish life.She doesn't intend to be enchanted herself, but enchantments are always unpredictable.
Relationships: Jolene/Narrator (Jolene)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Moondrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephemeral/gifts).



She doesn’t know he’s done what he’s done until she’s over the fever. And by the time she’s over the fever, Emmaline knows enough to be frantic with worry about Jake. 

“It ain’t doing no harm, just to give her a little moonshine in turn for some doctoring herbs,” he says. 

“You fool! Now she’s gonna come calling for you soul!” Emmeline says.

Emmeline takes it upon herself to fix things. When the moon shines over the arbor that August, Emmaline heads to the swamp. She offers up a white feather from a dove, and is taken to the realm of the swamp queen.

Jolene is just as beautiful as the legends say, but the legends never spoke of how bright and beautiful those eyes of hers are.

“Don’t take my man,” she begs.

Jolene smiles. “Well, he’s not my type honey –but rules are rules – unless you can offer me something better?”

Emmeline’s pulse quickens. “I…”

“Not your soul, but your time.” Emmeline can feel her breath puffing out, little light clouds, tasting of forbidden spices. “Just the rest of the summer. Surely you can spare that?”

Emmeline has a feeling she’s eaten a pomegranate – that she’d be forever bound to this woman, this place.

But with Jack safe, that felt fine. She nearly feels good about it.

But she wouldn’t fall in love with this woman, this she vows, as she follows Jolene deeper into this swamp and under the watery waves, to the shining center of her fiery home – and the future.


End file.
